diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/06 August 2018
08:00:21 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 08:00:23 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 08:00:43 Hello? 08:00:47 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 08:01:29 That was quick. 08:05:09 So I made some minor plot elements for a proposed future project. 08:05:15 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ? 08:05:17 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" go on 08:06:07 There are two antagonists in a mode I was thinking about. 08:06:27 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" mhm 08:06:39 A very small percentage is done. However, I think I am getting closer to the full plot. 08:06:45 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" nice 08:06:46 Let me show you. 08:09:23 So, there are 2 Russian-American characters. Dimitri ( A rare version of Dmitri ) and Ray. 08:09:35 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" yes 08:09:39 3 letters sent by D to R. 08:09:47 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ok 08:10:36 https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dimitri%27s_Letter_1975.png 08:10:51 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" looks nice 08:11:10 https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/File:To_Ray_1975.png 08:11:16 This is it's content. 08:11:30 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" don't speak russian but ok 08:12:06 I can translate it for you. 08:12:30 In the Dimitri's upcoming page, they will all be translated. 08:12:36 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ok 08:13:52 https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dimitri%27s_Letter_1981.png 08:13:59 This is the envelope from 1981. 08:14:27 https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dimitri%27s_Letter_1989.png 08:14:35 And the 1989 letter to Ray. 08:14:40 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ok more letters 08:14:47 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" presumably important to the plot 08:14:52 Indeed. 08:14:57 SOme, not much. 08:15:08 Some, important. 08:15:39 The first letter for example, isn't connected that much. 08:16:50 "Dear Ray, 08:16:50 I've heard that an unusual amount of mercury is found on the factory metal, and it is said that this causes the workers some problems, since Mercury vapor damages their neural system. I hope you can do something. 08:16:50 Cincerely, Dimitri." 08:17:08 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" yeah. 08:17:15 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" kinda irrelevant 08:17:31 Ray is Dimitri's assistant, that is meant to represent that fact. 08:18:19 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ok 08:19:03 (Well, sorry for wasting your time. Thanks for coping with it.) I am thinking more of it, something like the story of Portal 2. 08:19:26 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Nice 08:21:43 Dimitri Varfolomevic Kraskalov and Ray Alexandrovic Stadnyk. 08:21:53 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ok 08:22:41 The player will be able to interact with Ray after his death too. (Via Ray's Maintanance bot.) 08:22:49 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ok 08:22:53 His brain is stored in it. 08:23:05 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" that's nice 08:23:30 Ahh. Finally, the chat started to get back together. 08:23:56 So I don't feel THAT lonely around. 10:03:23 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 10:06:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" hey am 10:06:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" and yes i changed name to alzheimers 10:06:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" WHOOOOOOOO man thats alot of name changes in the history of name changes 10:06:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" jesus 10:07:22 Well hello. 10:09:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" so i'm translating shit again now 10:10:01 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Ozun is a bot 10:10:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" gg you figured it out 10:10:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" since when 10:10:29 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Warning: NO EMOTES HERE! 10:10:37 Still? 10:10:53 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" They will kill the bot sand it has to be repaired manually/s 10:10:55 It's seems it's argeous to fix it. 10:11:01 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Ikr 10:11:19 Oh, Tudor. I saw that. 10:11:31 Good Luck. 10:16:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" hmm 10:16:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" hehehe 10:16:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" :grammarna 10:16:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" oops 10:16:28 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Phew 10:16:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" a L m o S T c R a S H e D T H e B o T 10:26:18 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" At least :grammarna isn't an emote 18:50:40 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 18:52:50 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 18:52:59 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 20:43:42 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 20:44:23 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 21:15:11 -!- ATB256 has joined Special:Chat 21:15:31 -!- ATB256 has joined Special:Chat 21:15:34 What is life 2018 08 06